The Fanfiction
by Fernose Nav.Y
Summary: La banda de iCarly esta siendo controlada por una Fuerza Especial... Su nombre? Fanfiction.  LEER CAP 8 :D
1. Enamorado?

**The FanFiction. **

**Enamorado?**

**Disclaimer: iCarly no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider y de Nickelodeon.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Freddie POV**

Qué hora es? Temprano, 6:45 AM. Pero demasiado tarde para llegar a la escuela a tiempo. Eso es imposible, jamás llegare. Adiós diploma de asistencia.

Me siento bastante extraño. Me siento… enamorado? Como puede ser? Lo sé, he estado enamorado de Carly desde que la conocí. Pero hoy no me siento enamorado de ella, ni siquiera atraído… ni un poco. Estoy enamorado de alguien más, lo curioso es que no tengo idea de quien logra atraerme tanto el día de hoy. Ayer no sentía para nada eso, ni nada parecido. Que me sucede? No lo sé, pero realmente quiero saberlo. No se siente bien amar a nadie y no saber a quien se debe tanto alborotamiento. Estaré enfermo? Realmente no lo creo, ayer estaba en perfectas condiciones, no me sentía agotado, no me sentía estresado, y mucho menos me sentía enamorado. Como dije, estaba en perfectas condiciones. No sé qué me pasa el día de hoy… tampoco se que causa ese malestar…

"_Una fuerza especial…"_

Fuerza especial? Qué es eso? Y lo más importante… Quien dijo eso?

"_Yo… acaso no me escuchas?"_

Fuerte y claro… De qué habla? A que fuerza especial se refiere?

"_El algo a lo que los fans de algunas cosas llaman…"_

Llaman? Como lo llaman?

"_Lo llaman… Fan Fiction…"_

.. . . . . . . . . . 

**Algo que aclarar: Los siguientes capítulos no tendrán relación entre si, lo que lo hace mas especial.**

**NO! Saben lo que lo hace mas especial? Que ustedes le pondrán nombre a mi Alter Ego! Ntc… bueno si… estoy seca por hoy. Pero lo que en realidad lo hace especial… Que voy a parodiar algunos fics Seddie! (Y algunos Creddie…). Asi que, díganme a través de un review (Ese… le pican a las letritas azules que salen al final y están a un lado de un símbolo de globito de dialogo… jijiji) cual de sus fics quieren que parodie. Pues, no puedo hacerlo sin el permiso del autor… eso ya seria copiar etc. Gracias por leer.**


	2. Para mí misma

**The Fanfiction.**

**Para: Mi misma**

**Jeje, VOLVI! Aqui parodiando la primera historia: Nada me duele nada mas que verte querer otra de Beto33 :D**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Freddie POV**

Entré al estudio de iCarly y encontré algo que me sorprendio. Carly y Sam estaban tiradas en los puffs con cara de… pues de cansancio.

-Hola, chicas –Saludé.

-Que hay, Freddie? –Me respondió Carly

-Por qué con esa cara de cansancio?

-Pues, anoche no pude dormir ni un poco. Me senti muy extraña… no lo sé… te digo que no pude conciliar el sueño.

-Fijate que yo también me senti extraño y tampoco pude dormir. Escuche una voz que… bueno, el chiste es que no dormí.

-Nadie te preguntó, nenita –Me dijo Sam, casi olvidaba que ella estaba ahi.

-Y bueno… a ti que te ocurre? Tu tambien tienes cara de hueva.

-Pues, al igual que ustedes, me senti muy extraña. Solo que lo que me ocurrio a mi fue peor… despues de sentirme tan mal, por razones que no entiendo, me pase toda la maldita noche escribiendo una carta…

-Hacia quien? –Pregunto Carly

-Para mi misma! No tengo dia de lo que ocurrio esa noche

_-Flashback-_

_Fecha: 24/09/11_

_De: Samantha Puckett Para: Mi misma_

_Solo aqui puedo escribir y sufrir realmente lo que sucede en mi vida._

_Bueno para empezar, mi vida es un total asco,_ _nunca hay suficiente comida cuando tengo hambre, mamá casi nunca esta, a ella seria a la que le contara todo y no hubiera necesidad de escribir aqui, en la escuela no tengo amigos porque todos me tienen miedo…, no me tendrian miedo si estuviera a punto de matarlos… como la vez que… uh, olvidalo…,bueno si tengo amigos, pero solo dos, Mi mejor amiga Carly, ela es linda y perfecta, y Mi otro mejor amigo, Freddie, es el ñoño y crédulo, pero a pesar de todo ello, ello dos me apoyan en mis problemas, por eso los quiero mucho, en especial a... al mayor de mis problemas es Fredward Benson, si ya habia escrito que siempre me apoyaba en todo, pero esa forma de ser suya, aburrida, ñoña, y todo eso, me fue agradando con el paso de los años… o no? Qué me sucede? Por qué escribo esto? AYUDA! AUXILIO! QUE ME SUCEDE! Es como si mi mano tuviera vida propia…_

_Hoy, escuche por accidente que Freddie estaba hablando con Wendy y escuche que le dijo:_

_"Siempre te he querido decir lo mucho que te amo y siempre te lo he querido decir"_

_NO! Es imposible! Freddie jamás dijo eso… hoy ni siquiera fue Wendy a la escuela…_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-Debemos averiguar que nos ocurre –Dijo Carly

-Si, esto no es normal –Completó Freddie. –Que sucede? Oh, Sam que decia tu carta?

-Erm… nada em… no te interesa…

-Si me interesa…

-No me importa, que te escribiste?

-Um… que adoro el pollo frito… jeje –Dijo Sam con sarcasmo

-Tu? No puede ser! Tu odias el pollo frito –Respondió Freddie con la misma cantidad de sarcasmo.

-Enserio Sam, que tu escribas sobre pollo frito no es raro. Seguramente… solo es una coincidencia que Freddie y yo no pudieramos dormir… no debe ser nada raro. Si esto pasa otras dos noches… ya habra que preocuparnos, por ahora, debemos estar tranquilos.

**.-.-.-.-**

**Es todo por hoy, fue muy poco, lo siento. Espero tener mas despues.**


	3. Wachu Wachu Wa

**The Fanfiction. **

**Wachu Wachu Wachu Wa**

**Fics parodiados: "****Mangyaring, para sa akin" y " Reprobe por ti", ambas de Chico Cj Seddie**

**Adnanref: No era Chica Claude Creddie?**

**Yo: No vengas a cagarme tambien este fic.**

**Adnanref: Ok, me voy.**

**Disclaimer: iCarly no es mio.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Freddie POV.**

Afortunadamente, anoche no tuve las molestas de antes. Dormi mas tranquilo que… una persona en coma. Hoy toca examen, y me siento super preparado para la ocasión. Estudié hasta el cansancio y no habra nada que detenga a: **SUUUPER FREDWARD!**

El timbre! Es hora de lucirte, Benson. Voy a sacar la calificacion mas alta posible, romperé el record y posteriormente ganare un premio nobel. Sere mas rico que Carlos Slim y tendre mi super mansion. Debo irme.

**General.**

Freddie se fue a paso veloz al aula en la que le aplicarian el examen. Como siempre, termino en un 2x3, le dio el examen al profesor, y salio del lugar para hacer… simplemente nada.

_25 de Septiembre del 2011. 10:37 AM._

El profesor salio del aula en la que, anteriormente, le habia aplicado el examen al castaño que no ha usado un rastrillo en toda su vida.

-Fredward Benson! –Gritó apuntando al chico. –Ven acá.

Freddie asintio y obedecio la orden del maestro. Caminó hacia el con la cabeza en alto, creyendo que lo felicitarian o le dirian que era tan inteligente que se iba a saltar el año que le faltaba por completar de la preparatoria, e iba a ingresar ese mismo dia a la universidad.

-"Qué universidad será? Una llena de prodigios, seguramente" –Pensaba.

-Si, profesor? –Pregunto aun con la cabeza en alto y una sonrisota en su cara. Tambien con una expresion facial que decia: 'Lo logré'.

-Necesito hablar con usted, sobre el examen que acaba de responder.

-Soy todo oidos, señor.

-Muy bien, pero me gustaria que hablemos sobre esto en un lugar mas… privado. Ambos sabemos que no le gustaria que sus compañeros se burlen de usted hasta tal grado que le dejen un trauma de por vida y termine encerrado en un hospital mental, del cual jamás saldra.

-Eh… okay. –Respondio bastante inseguro. –"Por que se burlarian de mi?" –Pensaba mientras caminaba al interior del salon.

-Escuche Benson, debo decirle que su examen fue… el peor de todos. Creame que ni Samantha Puckett es capaz de contestar un examen como usted acaba de hacerlo.

-Que? Eso no es posible! Nadie supera a Sam!

-Nadie? Pues usted lo hizo. Mientras que la calificacion mas baja posible es 'F'… usted sacó una 'G'.

-'G'? Es eso posible?

-Yo tampoco lo sabia hasta que revise su examen.

-Como es que yo pude sacar una calificacion tan pesima?

-Pues, para empezar, usted contestó todo en filipino.

-Filipino? Como voy a contestar un examen en un idioma que ni siquiera sé? –Preguntó alterado y preocupado.

-Vealo usted mismo, aquí esta su examen.

El profesor le mostró al castaño su prueba.

"_25 de Noviembre de 2011. Calificacion: __**G**_

_Fredward Benson. _

_**1.- Cuanto es 2+2?**_

_Lima_

_**2.- Que obtienes al sumar 5+8 y al resultado restarle 13?**_

_Isda_

**3.- Por qué 7+7 es igual a pirámide?**

_Dahil Siya Pinaghahanap._

_**4.- Cada cuanto tenemos los años bisiestos?**_

_Bawat __limang minuto_

_**5.- Quien descubrio america?**_

_Rukkino Jetzai._

_**6.- Quien pinto la famosa pintura de: La Gioconda?**_

_Cuauhtémoc Jesisaid_

_**7.- Quien era Maria Magdalena?**_

_Lady GaGa_

_**8.- Quien salvo al mundo varias veces?**_

_Michael Jackson._

_**9.- Quien fomenta la paz?**_

_Osama Bin Laden_

**10.- **_**De que color es el caballo blanco de napoleon"?**_

_Pula"_

**Freddie POV.**

WTF!

**.****. . . . . . . . .. .**

**No tengo idea si mis traducciones al filipino son correctas, pues el el traductor me aparece como "tágalo" cuando intente traducir la de ****"****Mangyaring, para sa akin".**

**Gracias por sus reviews :D**


	4. Qué dices?

**The Fanfiction.**

**Que dices?**

**Hola! Lamento la tardanza, tengo una adiccion con un MMORPG y no me he querido despegar hasta ahora. Disfruten este capitulo**

**Fics parodiados: 'Jalapeño' de SpecialPurpleHam y un poco del de ****"Mangyaring, para sa akin" **

**.**** . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Carly P.O.V.**

Aquí estoy yo… sentada… aburrida… sin nada que hacer mas que ver a Sam comiendo comida mexicana… cabe destacar que tambien tengo hambre.'

-Sam! Deja de retacarme en la cara que tu tienes comida y yo no –No pude resistirme a gritarle

-Retacarte? Esta es tu casa, tienes un refrigerador y un microondas, consiguete tu propia comida.

-Si, como tu _**"lo haces siempre"**_ –Dije resaltando la ultima frase y haciendo un par de comillas con mis dedos.

-Precisamente, eso es lo que hago.

-Ah, si?

-Si, siempre vengo a este lugar, abro el refrigerador y me consigo mi propia comida. Es curioso, porque lo hago aunque no sea mi casa, y esta es tu casa y no lo haces.

-Hoy no hay comida aquí, lo olvidaste? Por eso te compraste un taco.

-Oh, es cierto. Hoy me falla mucho la memoria.

-Uff, cuando no?

-Ja, Ja, Ja –Rió sarcasticamente. –No puede ser! Llevo 5 de 6 tacos y no les he puesto jalapeño. Puedes creerlo?

-Vaya! Es muy raro, lo primero que haces es ponerle esa cosa a cualquier tipo de comida mexicana que comes.

-Wah, ya lo se.

-Hello, batang babae. –Dijo Freddie mientras entraba al apartamento… aunque en realidad no tengo idea de lo que dijo.

-Eh… hola? –Saludé

-Hello, ikaw ay ginagawa?

-Estem… si… traeme otro taco –Dijo Sam con extrañeza.

-Taco? Gusto mo ng taco? Ako ay hindi kailanman nabanggit ng isang taco.

-Por favor. PROCESA LO QUE DICES!

-Ano ang gagawin mo bang sabihin ay?

-Freddie, tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo? -Pregunte

-Oo.

-En que idioma estas hablando?

-Wika? Ah, yes ... tingin ko sa Filipino

-Lo unico que te entendi fue la palabra: Filipino. Que te pasa, eh? –Dijo Sam

-Kukunin ko ang magsasabi sa iyo kapag ikaw ay magsipilyo ng iyong ngipin. Mong ilagay ang iyong mga jalapeno Tacos?

-Que dices?

-Nangyayari sa akin? Help!

**. . . . . . .. . . . . . .**

**Espero que tengan su traductor de google a la mano porque seguro lo necesitaran para encontrarle el mas minimo sentido al capitulo (y al anterior).**


	5. Tenemos que averiguar

The FanFiction

Tenemos que averiguar que pasa.

**Hola! Lamento aver tardado en publicar, andaba en Vallarta feliz de la vida y ademas no habia internet. Disfruten :p! **

**En ese capitulo no parodio nada.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Carly Shay y Sam Puckett se encuentran ensayando para el proximo Web Show, sin Freddie, pues no le entenderian nada.

-Freddie no te ha llamado? –Pregunta Carly.

-Nop, por qué me llamaria a mi? A ti te ama. –Responde la rubia.

-Yo perdi mi celular, lo olvidaste?

-Cierto. Tienes idea de lo que le sucede? Lleva hablando filipino mas de tres dias.

-Sam, si el no lo sabe, yo tampoco! Para qué crees que sirve esa cosa viscosa dentro de tu enferma cabeza.

-Me rotiste el corazón!

-Lo siento Sam, pero debes usar mas el cerebro. Admitelo.

-Tu deberias decirmelo con palabras menos ofensivas. –Cruza los brazos y agacha la cabeza.

-A ti todo te ofende de una manera u otra.

-No te parece extraño? Los tres nos hemos sentido raro, pero Freddie esta mas afectado.

-Hay algo que no te he dicho, estoy muy paranoica.

-Carly, tu siempre estas paranoica.

-Ah, si? No fui yo la que creyó que Pam Puckett besó a Freddie.

-Shh –Sam le cubre la boca a Carly -. Nadie debe enterarse de eso

-Nadie nos escucha.

-Eso es lo que quieren que creas, Shay. Cuidado, en estos tiempos ya no se puede confiar en nadie…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAN! Es corto, lo sé pero es para añadirle suspendo… MUAHAHAHA! Nos vemos luego ****víctimas, ****amigos… em**


	6. Detenganme!

**The Fan Fiction **

**Detenganme!**

**Hola! Estoy tardando demasiado, lo sé. Pero es que no puedo dejar ese juego :p Hoy me meti porque no esta conectado el internet.**

**Hoy estoy parodiando TODOS los fics del Fandom de iCarly**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece iCarly… :(**

**Esto tiene algo de OOC, pero es muy divertido :p**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Carly POV**

Yo, como siempre de Lunes a Viernes, me encuentro justo en frente de mi casillero, a solo un casillero de distancia de Sam Puckett. Pude tener un mejor lugar, no es que quiera estar mas cerca de Sam, es todo lo contrario. La quiero mucho… fuera de mi vida! Aunque claro, si no fuera por ella no existiria iCarly… pero iCarly me ha causado muchos problemas, por ejemplo, nos secuestró una loca fanatica del webshow, y tambien me puso mas cerca de Freddie.

Hablando del rey de roma… aqui viene

-Hola, Rey de roma! –Digo

-Rey de Roma?–Dice el otro chico, Freddie.

-Oh, lo siento. Estaba atrapada en mis pensamientos. Oye! –Grito -, Ya no hablas filipino!

-No, pero amanecí girando los ojos. Dura un tiempo, y luego se detiene, y luego vuelve.

-Y.. ahora no estan girando? –La respuesta es obvia, pero no sabia que decir.

-Claro que… -Sus ojos comienzan a girar en sentido de las manecillas de reloj. –Oh, rayos! Detenganme!

-Oh, Freddie! Tienes que ir a la enfermeria!

-Ñah. –Casi olvido que Sam estaba a un lado de mi. Casi olvido que existía.

-Cállate, Puckett. No ves que tengo un problema? –Dice Freddie

-No es nada grave, seguro se detendrá, como el Filipino.

-Tienes algo de razón. Pero cada vez se vuelve mas insoportable, me mareo y no puedo mantener mi vista fija en un solo lugar.

Es gracioso ver a Freddie en esta situacion, me rio internamente. Sus ojos no paran de girar. Solo falta esperar a que su problemilla se detenga.

* * *

><p><strong>Por favor pasense por mi perfil y contesten la encuesta que está hasta arriba. Terminando este fic quiero adaptar una de esas peliculas. Mientras tanto, estare traduciendo una historia que me encantó y espero que a ustedes les encante tambien. Gracias por leer.<strong>


	7. FUERA TEMPORALMENTE LEER

**FUERA TEMPORALMENTE**

**HOLA! Seguro están aqui para leer otro capitulo de The Fanfiction pero… que creen? No lo harán por las siguientes razones:**

_**El juego que estoy jugando me está causando vicio, ya no me da mucho tiempo para escribir FF. Estoy en el nivel 80/130 Eh, no me falta mucho! **_

_**Estoy traduciendo una historia (iBecome a ghost), y algunos capitulos están muy largos.**_

_**Algunos de los que me dieron permiso para parodiar, me dí cuenta que la mayoria de sus fics son largos… lo que hace mas dificil la parodia.**_

_**Estoy trabajando en una adaptación (Por favor vayan a mi perfil y respondan la encuesta.**_

_**Chico Cj Seddie ya no me deja reviews! Ok, no.**_

**Espero volvernos a leer pronto a traves de este fic.**

_**Atte. **__**Fernanda :D AKA Fifimela (O Ake, para ciertas personas)**_


	8. Se Busca Experto

**SE BUSCA EXPERTO **

_**Oh! Demonios! Cómo voy a dejar este fic con 38 reviews al séptimo capitulo? Lo que está en cursiva (no en negrita) es un flashback :3**_

* * *

><p><strong>FREDDIE POV<strong>

Caminaba alrededor de mi habitación. Llevo 3 dias sin salir. Pues, quién puede salir a la calle con los ojos girando en el sentido de las manecillas de un reloj antiguo? Mi cabeza duele horriblemente, no ha parado desde hace 28 horas. Carly y Sam dijeron que irian a buscar ayuda de alguien. No han vuelto desde el viernes, Dónde rayos se habrá metido ese par? Espero que no estén en problemas.

_-Hola, Rey de roma! –Dijo Carly_

_-Rey de Roma?–Pregunté. Carly es muy extraña._

_-Oh, lo siento. Estaba atrapada en mis pensamientos. Oye! –Gritó -, Ya no hablas filipino!_

_-No, pero amanecí girando los ojos. Dura un tiempo, y luego se detiene, y luego vuelve._

_-Y.. ahora no estan girando? –La respuesta era obvia, pero no quería herir sus sentimientos._

_-Claro que… -Mis ojos comienzaron girar en sentido de las manecillas de reloj. –Oh, rayos! Detenganme!_

_-Oh, Freddie! Tienes que ir a la enfermeria!_

_-Ñah. –Gruñó Sam_

_-Cállate, Puckett. No ves que tengo un problema? –Dije._

_-No es nada grave, seguro se detendrá, como el Filipino._

_-Tienes algo de razón. Pero cada vez se vuelve mas insoportable, me mareo y no puedo mantener mi vista fija en un solo lugar._

_-Bien, tu ve a tu casa. Sam y yo saldremos a buscar ayuda._

_-Qué? –Gritó la rubia._

_-Lo que escuchaste, debemos buscar a alguien que nos ayuda. Así que mueve ese trasero a la salida y acompá__ñaname._

_-Si te voy a acompañar, pero quien nos puede ayudar a saber por qué un chico de 17 años habla filipino y luego sus ojos no dejan de girar?_

_-Tienes razón… Pero no perdamos esperanzas!_

_-Nunca las tuve…._

_-Calla. Freddie, ve a tu casa mientras Sam y yo emprendemos un maravilloso viaje para conseguir la ayuda que necesitas._

_-Bien, échenme un fonazo cuando lo encuentren._

No he recibido aun ese fonazo, y lo espero con ansias. Como ya dije, espero que ambas estén bien.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Corto, lo sé, pero lo bueno e interesante comienza en el siguiente capitulo…<strong>_

_**De hecho, quien de ustedes lectores/escritores quiere "aparecer" en este fic? Hagamenlo saber por PM (y dejen su review :p)**_

_**Siganme en twitter para saber que estoy haciendo (escribiendo…) FerJustBeingMee**_


	9. Problemas de conducción

_**Hola! Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de: The Fanfiction! El dia de hoy, tendremos a dos invitados especiales, muy especiales, que nos estarán acompañando en este y algunos otros capitulos**_

_**(Lectores) Wuuu, Si! Que maravilla *aplausos***_

_**Déjenme decirles, que por algunos capitulos no estaré parodiando otros fics, primero debo introducirlos a lo 'intenso' del fic, asi que… yo dejaré el wiriwiri y los dejare a ustedes, lectores, pues… leyendo.**_

* * *

><p><em>Carly POV<em>

Llevamos como dos dias desde que Sam y yo nos fuimos de Seattle, ella ha conducido como loca desde que partimos, solo ha dormido 8 horas!

-Sam, dame el volante, duerme un poco que pronto nos vas a ocasionar un accidente.

-No, no tienes permiso!

-Y tu si?

-Bueno, no completo pero…

-Pero? Es ilegal!

-Mientras no conduzca como mi madre todo está bien.

-Y a dónde se supone que vamos?

-A… un lugar… en el que hay… muchos expertos… sobre lo esa cosa que le sucede a Freddie.

-Estamos cerca de ese 'lugar'?

-No! -Sam gritó como teniendo un ataque de histeria. –Ni siquiera sé a dónde vamos! Deberiamos volver y esperar a que a Freddie se le pase…

-O mejor, détente en donde puedas

-Carly, estamos en medio de la nada, donde podría…

-Ahí hay una fondita! –Carly interrumpió a la rubia.

-De dónde demonios salió? No la había visto.

-Te he dicho que necesitas lentes?

-Siete veces… sólo hoy.

-Eres una anciana exagerada…

-Cállate que yo choco. Conducir requiere mucha contrentación.

- Conducir requiere mucha contrentación y una licencia! –Rebatió la castaña

-Quieres que me detenga, o no?

-Ya te dije que sí!

-Bien…

Sam estacionó la camioneta chatarra de Pam Puckett en la fonda que tenía un gran cartel con la leyenda: "Fonda del Charurimi"

-Quien demonios es Charurimi? –Preguntó Carly

-Y yo que voy a saber? –Contestó la rubia malhumorada.

Las chicas bajaron de la camioneta y se dirijieron a la "entrada" de la fonda. No es lo mejor que hayan visto… pero es un buen lugar para descansar. Bueno, ni tanto. Solo hay una mesa, y tiene solamente 4 sillas. Una de las sillas ya se encuentra ocupada… ¿Por quién?

…

…

…

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>MUAHAHAHA! NO LO SABRÁN HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! <strong>_

_**(Lectores) ¿Entonces? Y los invitados de esta noche?**_

_**Buee… yo tiendo a mentir normalmente. Pero prometo que en el próximo apareceran! **_


End file.
